


From Me To You

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: John Sheppard is looking for the perfect gift to give to Rodney, except he has no clue what that might look like so he hopes the marketplace he's strolling through will present him with a good idea.





	From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



> Written for the Fandomstocking event 2018-2019.  
> Beta'd by WraithRichard

\---------------------------------------

John casually strolled from one stall to the next. He could hear Teyla and Ronon squabble behind him about the price of a particularly sweet kind of fruit, rare this time of year. Ronon thought the seller was selling the fruit above its value, Teyla thought while the value might have been too high, the fruit was definitely worth the price. _‘It was all about taste’_ , he heard her say. John was just glad Rodney had passed on the opportunity to join them to the market entirely, or he would have been squabbling right along with them.

The scientist had instead opted to stay with their hosts, in favor of learning more about the technology they seemed more than willing to share. John had had no objections since it meant he didn’t have to worry about Rodney trailing after him, depriving him of the opportunity to perhaps find the perfect gift for the fickle scientist. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea what that gift might be, yet, but he hoped the local market could offer a clue. So far, luck had not been on his side.

“Hey Sheppard!”

He turned around at the sound of Ronon’s voice. The Satedan had stopped walking and was pointing at a stall, where a young man was in the process of building a contraption which John immediately found very interesting, in particular the idea that it looked like something that might fit right on Rodney’s desk. He walked over to have a closer look. It looked like a clock but there were no hands pointing anywhere, and yet he could hear, what he imagined were little wheels clicking and turning somewhere inside of it.

The young artisan, noticing the colonel was showing a particular interest in his work, stopped his assembly work and presented the clock-like contraption for closer inspection. John took it from him. It fit in the palm of his hand, and noticed intricate figures had been carved into the wooden outer shell it was made of. Small moving parts clicked in and out of each other as they moved around. It was fascinating.

“How much?”

He asked as he turned back to the artisan. Teyla had joined his side, looking appreciatively at the contraception John put down on the table.

The young man held out 4 fingers and a thumb. John look over to Teyla, quite confused what that gesture was supposed to mean. Dollars in the Pegasus Galaxy had probably been too much to ask, but that was the only currency he was familiar with, even after all this time in another galaxy and in a city where money was useless. Teyla turned to the young man and held out 5 fingers instead. John frowned at the gesture for he figured she had just driven up the price instead of down. She was supposed to barter for a cheaper price, not set him back a month’s pay. The artisan nodded and smiled. He held out his hand and Teyla indicated for John to shake on the deal. He did but not before he asked her what his debt would be.

“5 pieces of Pallas.”

“Pallas?”

John echoed confused.

Teyla smiled, “It is a rare metal found on this planet, and very valuable.”

“But I don’t have that kind of,” he hesitated what to call _Pallas_ , “that kind of cash.”

“But I do,” Ronon materialized behind them. “You can pay me back later. Or sell it for more should he not like it.”

John attempted an annoyed glare as Ronon threw in an added wink, but it misfired and all he got in return was more chuckling from the Satedan. Teyla looked like she was going to smile but managed not to at the very last second, just mockingly rolled her eyes instead. He mumbled a thank you and took his gift for Rodney from the artisan.

He tucked the satchel, it came in, into his vest and stalked off, meaning the audible laughter coming from the two Pegasus natives died behind him as he put more distance between them. He couldn’t help but smile, though, as he felt the item safely tucked against his side. Gift for Rodney – check.


End file.
